Laverna
by xChelsea
Summary: When the new ghoul Laverna enters school with popular ghoul, Cleo De Nile. Things heat up at Monster High.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE Laverna carefully set the gold snake on Cleo's bed side and then quickly flew back to her bed, resting her chin gingerly on the ivory cushions. She hated Cleo's house. Everything was fragile which meant she had to be careful about everything she did. Several times she had to remind herself she was here, because Cleo De Nile was her friend. And her only friend. Besides her dumb sister, Lavern.  
>Cleo clasped her hands together and sighed. You cannot hang out with me if your gonna wear that hideous cloth. Laverna looked down at her ripped overalls. Sorry. Don't you have anything STYLISH to wear? Cleo snapped.<br>I don't know. Ugh, your Satan's daughter for crying out loud! Cleo cried. Isn't he like rich? Laverna shrugged. She didn't know anything about her father. He was always out in the underworld, planning his revenge on her God Father, Jesus. Cleo grabbed a gold satin pillow and threw it at Laverna's face. You'll never get a boyfriend with those disgusting overalls. Laverna's left red wing twitched with anger. Who the hell did this ghoul think she was?  
>Laverna grabbed the pillow and threw at Cleo's gold snake crown, knocking it right off her head. It bounced slowly on the linoleum for a slight second and then shattered into pieces. Cleo stared down at the broken crown in disbelief. She then turned to look at Laverna with a vicious glare.<br>WHY. IN. GEB'S. FAITH. DID . YOU. DO. THAT? She shouted.  
>Laverna crossed her arms over her chest. As the daughter of the devil, she wasn't afraid of anything. Cleo was mean, but Laverna was PLAIN EVIL.<p>MONSTER HIGH FANFICTION : LAVERNA Name Laverma (daughter of Satan, and and angel)<br>Age 15 Killer Style Cleo says I should like cashmere clothing and Covergirl lipgloss, but really I love wearing overalls.  
>Freaky Flaw I've got split personalities. I'm 40% percent good and 60% bad.<br>Favorite Color Red.  
>Favorite Food I don't really have a fave food.<br>Biggest Pet Peeve Since my left wing has inherited demon and me right wing has inherited angel they tend to go different ways sometimes.  
>Favorite Activity Pulling pranks on other monsters. I'd do more than that, but dad says I can't start being really evil until I'm eighteen.<br>Pet Firelena, my pet dragon.  
>Favorite School Subject I don't like school, so I don't have a favorite class.<br>Least Favorite School Subject History. I HATE the teacher.  
> <p>


	2. Trouble

'Laverna, do you have all your stuff?' Mrs. Hellfire called to her daughter.  
>Laverna slung her red-hot backpack over her shoulder and nodded. 'Yup, but one little detail'<p>Mrs. Hellfire sighed, 'What?'<p>

'I'm riding with Cleo' She said, trying not to look broken up about it. Especially since Cleo De Nile would probably be her only friend at Monster High. And the last thing Laverna needed was to be a loner stuck in highschool.

'What about your sister, Lavern?'

At the sound of her name, Lavern came flying into the room. Her wings fluttering effortlessly and gracefully through the air. Laverna envied her perfect sister and they usually plotted against eachother. As Satan's daughters they didn't get along with anybody. Even their own family.

'Were you talking about me?' Lavern asked.

'No.' Laverna said quickly.

'Lavern, your riding to school with Laverna's Friend Cleo' said.

'But she can't' Laverna protested, terrified at the idea of her sister in the same carriage as Cleo. All hell would break loose and not just theoretically. It was already enough Cleo still couldn't warm up to Laverna, but not her sister too.

Lavern made a face that broke her beautiful red-skinned human features into a demon-like expression. 'Ewww, you mean the french-nail wearing Egyptian mummy diva?'

'I thought you liked her?' said.

'She's MY friend' Laverna cried. 'MY friend.'

'Well its not like your father is gonna order a ride from hell to come get you!' Mrs. Hellfire sighed and flew out of the room, throwing Laverna's dirty laundry on to the bed.

Laverna turned to her sister with a pleading look. 'Please don't ride with me'

'That school is so far, I can't even fly there.'

'Please?' Laverna pleaded again, desperate to make Lavern give in.

'Give me a dying soul and I'll say yes' Lavern gave a sly smile.

Laverna, without one word, quickly pulled out a lifeless soul out of her pocket placing it in her sister's hands. Lavern popped the soul in her mouth and sighed.

'That was my last one' Laverna said, hitting her sister against the head.

Lavern punched her hard on the shoulder and flipped her hair to the back of her head. 'Whatevs'

And then the sound of paws slapping against the pavement could be heard from outside. Laverna stiffened, all her hair rising up at the sound of Cleo's carriage. Hell WOULD break loose.  
>'LAVERNA!' Cleo De Nile shouted from her gold carriage throne.<p>

'The queen is calling.' Lavern muttered, still chewing on her lifeless soul. 'Don't wanna keep royalty waiting'

Laverna shoved past her sister and flew out the window, landing perfectly in a splits position on the sidewalk. She jumped into a squat before throwing herself into the carriage. Cleo made a face, but didn't say anything.

'Hey Cleo'

Cleo looked her friend over from head to toe and nodded. 'Not Bad. Aeropostale hoodie with white skinny jeans and flats.'

Laverna could fill her cheeks burning as she smiled widely. She was so happy she took the time to steal something from the mall to wear on the first day. Of Course, Cleo would approve of it. She was all about the fashion.

'Ramases, lets go!' Cleo called to her royal soldier mummy cat who carried the carriage on his shoulders, his long tale dragging on the ground.

'Got one more passenger!' Someone terribly familiar suddenly cried.

There was a loud swoosh! Sound as Lavern landed face down on Laverna's lap, her backpack hitting Cleo right in the face. Cleo cried out and dumped her strawberry, banana smoothie on the bag and then tossing it on the street.

Laverna looked up to see Cleo's horror-stricken face. 'Cleo?'

'What!' She cried through gritted teeth.

Lavern squeezed in between Cleo and Laverna and then giggled as she picked up the half eaten soul off of Cleo's perfectly brushed (now ruined) hair. Cleo's face turned as red as the river of fire.

'Oops, sorry about that' Lavern said, nibbling on the soul.

Laverna needed no words to know that the queen was filled with fury.


	3. First Day

Cleo was practically racing to get out of the carriage. Nearly knocking Lavern onto the pavement as she scurried towards the entrance of the school.

Laverna sighed. 'Now look what you've done.'

Lavern shrugged and flew off the carriage, blowing a kiss to the Mummy Cats as they trudged down the street towards the giant palace. 'What did I do?'

Laverna rolled her eyes. Her sister was too clueless to understand that she was an embarrassment to the Devil's Family. How would she be able to keep her Bad Girl image if she had her annoying little sister following her & Cleo around. She flew a few inches away from Lavern, trying to look as if they didn't even know each other, but Lavern caught up.

'Should we go get our schedules?' Lavern asked innocently.

'Where do we get them is the problem.'

Staring at the tall buildings that almost reached the Heavens, Laverna suddenly felt like flying into the Underworld and hiding there for all of eternity. Never in her life had she felt so nervous of a stupid school.

* * *

><p><p>

**1ST PERIOD – MONHISTORY**

As the roar bell rang, Laverna slid into a seat in the back row. She was thanking her god Father, Jesus at the moment for blessing her with a class without her sister. Still she had to deal with The Cocky Mummy Diva. It seemed Cleo had been avoiding her ever since the Carriage accident, but Laverna didn't mind. She hoped to be free of her as well.

That dream vanished as Cleo De Nile came all the way to the back of the classroom and took a seat next to Laverna and a Hairy Werewolf with gold hoops on her droopy ears.

'So is the teacher nice?' Laverna asked-whispered.

'If you call stealing rhinestone jewels from the temple of Ra nice.' She snickered. 'He still needs to return them to me.'

Laverna didn't know how to answer so she turned to the left. A smelly zombie was texting anxiously on her iCoffin. She turned back to Cleo and the Hairy Werewolf. 'Hi, I'm Laverna.' She said.

The werewolf smiled, revealing her pointy teeth. 'Clawdeen Wolf'

'Cool Name.'

'Thanks.' Clawdeen said. 'Aren't you Satan's daughter?'

Laverna mashed her GhoulGirl coated lips together. 'Ummm...yeah.'

'Cool, I heard he's making a new movie about how life is in the Underworld.'

Cleo gasped and turned to look at Laverna, tuning back into the conversation. 'Are you for real?'

Laverna nodded. 'Yeah, he's working on the production right now, actually.'

'So your gonna be even more famous.' Cleo smiled slyly. Suddenly even more interested in Laverna than before. Laverna had something she had. Fame. 'You remember the table were going to be sitting at at lunch, right?'

'Table 13, right?' Laverna asked and then slapped a hand over her mouth as Mr. Warlock came wantzing in the room, humming a tune.

'What class do you have next?' Clawdeen asked-whispered. 'I have Oceanogrophy.'

Laverna grinned. 'Me too.'

Suddenly, Monster High didn't seem like a bad place after all.

**LUNCH **

'You should totally join a club here.' Clawdeen said as she pulled a large steak on to her tray and moved on in the line. 'The more clubs your in, the more people will get to know you.'

Laverna bit her lip. Clubs? Who said anything about clubs? There were so many questions that suddenly popped in her head. Did she have to join a club? Was it Mandatory? There was one thing Laverna hated the most. And that was clubs. Mostly, because she hated working in groups. She tormented her 'club members'.

Before Laverna could say anything, Clawdeen was dragging her towards empty-Table 13. Cheerfully yapping away about who knows what. They sat down at the table and began eating. Clawdeen filled in the silence with her constant chatter so it wasn't very awkward.

Bored, Laverna picked up her fork and stab-dropped Clawdeen's steak on to her plate. Clawdeen looked up at her in surprise. 'What The Heck?'

Laverna grinned devilishly. 'Looks like I got the best catch.' She laughed, but Clawdeen didn't laugh with her. It was time to move on.

'Uh, Anyways who else sits here with us?'

Clawdeen was still staring at her empty tray. 'Well theres Cleo, Frankie, Draculaura, Ghoulia, My little sister, and more but they sometimes sit at separate tables.'

'Could my sister sit here?' Laverna asked, surprised at her stupid question.

'Whose your sister?'

'Nevermind.' Laverna said quickly as Cleo approached with the same silent Zombie that had sat next to her in MonHistory. Cleo would probably never agree to Lavern sitting here after the incident in the carriage.

'Ghoulia this is Laverna' Cleo spoke slowly and lazily. 'Laverna this is Ghoulia, my BFF'

Laverna reached over to shake Ghoulia's damp, bony hand. 'Whats up?'

Ghoulia responded with a slow yelp. 'Uggggghh Uggggggggggggh Uhhhhhhhhh'

'She only speaks Zombie.' Clawdeen giggled and then looked sadly down at her tray again when Laverna took a bite of the steak.

'Wheres your food?' Cleo asked.

'Don't mention it.' Clawdeen's eyes rested on Laverna's tray.

Before Cleo could go into another outrage, Laverna reluctantly threw the half-eaten steak on to Clawdeen's tray with a huff. Wow, what a big puppy. Laverna thought to herself as Clawdeen happily began to nibble on the Steak.

'I was just telling Laverna about some of the clubs she can join.' Clawdeen said,

Cleo raised a long eyebrow. 'Well, don't join Fearleading, I mean its a total disaster.'

'How?' Laverna asked.

'People get hurt.' Cleo said as if it didn't matter. 'Besides as the Devil's daughter I'm sure its not your thing, huh?'

Laverna once again mashed her lips together. Her red wing twitched, sensing the bitterness in Cleo's voice. Her white wing stayed completely still. 'Well, what if I am interested?' She stated, her evil side had won the war against the angel inside of her.

'Why would you want to?'

'Oh, I don't know.' Laverna rolled her eyes. 'When is tryouts?'

'Tomorrow after-' Cleo slapped her hand against Clawdeen's brown mouth. 'Its too late to join, tryouts have ended already.'

'Oh really?' Laverna challenged.

'Really.' Cleo's voice was high as the power of the Egyptian Princess overtook her, beckoning her to the challenge.

It was definitely on. Laverna thought.


	4. Favor for a Favor

**HELL GATES**

Laverna felt her face heat with sweat as she waited for the gates to hell to open. This was the first time she would see her father while doing his job. Which was making other people miserable. Laverna was the heir to the throne of Hell and couldn't wait till she turned eight teen. That would be her moment to shine.

The gates opened up to the river of fire where her father sat stone-faced on lava rocks, chewing on flesh. It was Satan himself. His red skin shimmered like fire. His full black eyes darting here and there and his fire hair added more fume to the flames of the river.

"Hey Dad." Laverna flew by his side, gleefully. He looked over at her with curiousity. Never had she come to visit him in his hometown.

"Laverna?"

"Your probably wondering why I'm here huh?" Laverna went on. "Thats because I usually don't visit. Well, I was wondering if I could have permission to, ummm, you know put a chaos curse over some girl that I know at school. She's being a real bitch, so I really, really, need your help. Please Dad help me out here!"

Satan chuckled at his daughter and dropped another piece of flesh into his mouth. "Of course you can."

Laverna gasped in shock. Never had her father given her permission to be SO cruel before. She could already taste the sweet victory of Cleo De Nile's fall. As the Satan's daughter, she was always quick to turn on someone.

Satan reached over into the river of fire and pulled out a chaos charm and dropped it into her lap. Her wings fluttered with delight. "Now go have some fun."

"Wait, why are you letting me do this?" Laverna asked, looking for the catch. "You would never let me do this."

He shrugged. "Well, I figured since your sixteen. Your old enough to take responsibility for your brilliant evil plans."

"Whats the catch?"

"I knew you would ask." He grinned. "I need you to bring chaos on Monster High."

Another shocker. "Why?"

"Well, I have a bone to pick with the Principle." Satan picked up a leg bone sitting by his side. "Get it Bone?" He laughed at his not-so-amusing joke.

He frowned as he saw his daughter hesitate.

"Well, I guess." Laverna thought of how she desperately wanted to be in the Fearleading Squad. She'd do anything and why turn down when the opportunity comes knocking. Besides why would she pass up the opportunity to be bad.

She smiled slyly at her father. "I'll do it."

"Excellent."

**FEARLEADING TRYOUTS**

When Laverna arrived to the Monster High Gym. All the Fearleaders and Wannabes were already preparing. Cleo stood on the bleachers, examining her perfectly even nails. Clawdeen was doing back flips around the room and Ghoulia was running back into the gym with a EyeBall slushie. Laverna decided to start with stretches since that was what all the other girls were doing.

"Hi, I'm Frankie."

Laverna looked up to see a black and white-haired, minty green-skinned, ghoul with one arm standing before her. Her only hand was outstretched towards her, indicating for her to shake it. Laverna shook it.

"Laverna" She answered back with a smile.

"So, your the ghoul everyone has been talking about." Frankie had a smile plastered to her face, so Laverna decided not to take that personally.

"What has monsters been saying?" She asked.

"Oh, just how your the daughter of that really evil guy." She said. "Whats his name?"

Laverna blushed and looked down at her red sneakers. "Satan, but people call him Devil."

"Right." Frankie exclaimed. "I met your sister Lavern. Let me introduce you to the gang." Without warning, Frankie dragged Laverna over to the rest of the girls who were now practicing a routine for the wannabes. 

"EVERYBODY!" Frankie called, her voice so loud it probably caused a earthquake somewhere. Laverna shoved Frankie off of her. The evil inside of her twitched with delight. She could already feel the conversion between her split personalities. And they were suddenly bursting out of her.

Laverna 1 was dressed in a white mini-skirt, both of her wings were white and a halo was on the top of her head. Her name was Angel. Laverna 2 was dressed in a red mini skirt with two red wings and gleaming teeth to match. Her name was Demon. This wasn't Laverna's first encounter with the girls. She actually met them when she was five. After she made the decision to push her mother off the balcony wall.

"Don't be mean to Frankie!" Angel cried. "She is being supa-dupa nice to you and don't forget Cleo is technically not your friend anymore."

Laverna turned to Demon.

"Listen, Evil" Demon lectured. "Doesn't Frankie's Mitch-matched socks look ugly! She definitely needs to get put In her place."

Laverna decided Angel did have a point. So, she flicked Demon off her shoulder.

"This is Draculaura!" Frankie pointed at a pink-obsessed vampire.

"Nice to Meet Vu" The Vampire said. "I heard so mut about Vu"

"Make fun of her funny accent!" Demon commanded from inside her head. Laverna shook her head to both Demon and herself.

Suddenly there was loud, slow claps. Cleo step off the bleachers, sipping Ghoulia's slushie. She pushed past all the girls and made her way towards Laverna, her eyes boring into her non-existent soul. However, it didn't scare Laverna. Nothing Did. Not even the Queen herself.

"So you decided to show up." Cleo said, her eyes not leaving Laverna's.

"I decided I wanted to share my skills with everyone."

Cleo nodded towards Ghoulia who silently turned on the radio. 'Where Them Girls At?' by Flo Rida blasted through the speakers and all the Fearleaders raced to the bleachers to watch for Laverna's tryout. 'This is it.' Laverna thought to herself. 'Now don't mess up.'


End file.
